Running to You
by Dracoluver-13
Summary: Draco and Hermione are supposed to be enemies. But,instead, they fall in love. then one night, draco mysteriously disappears. Its been years since Hermione's seen him. Will she find him? Will he be the same? R&R!


A/N: Hey all! Sry, its been a little longer than a few weeks, but I've had tons of Geometry homework. . . ugh! Anyways, here's my NEW story, and it does NOT have anything to do with my last story, Sweetest Sin. So, enjoy and review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Running To You**

**Chapter 1: An Odd Pairing**

". . . And finally, Miss Granger, you will be partnered with. . ." Professor Snape's dark, beady, glittering eyes scanned the room and rested on a certain pale, blonde-haired, gray-eyed Slytherin. Snape smirked. Slytherin boy paled.

". . . Draco Malfoy," Snape finished.

"What? Professor! I-I. . . There must be a mistake. I-I can't be partnered with _Granger!_" Malfoy protested.

Hermione leaned against the back of her chair, her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyes narrowed at Snape.

"You heard me correctly, Draco," Snape said. "Oh but don't worry, she can't do anything to you. She's a Muggle-born."

At that remark, Hermione's insides boiled in rage at Snape. Oh how she hated him. He always picked on her, and just because she was a Muggle-born, too. Hermione continued to glare at the Potions Master. She was so angry, the ends of Professor Snape's hair started to steam. Little flames of fire lit up. Snape did not know his hair was on fire until the class, well, the Gryffindors, burst out laughing. Even Hermione managed a laugh through her tears of anger. But she stopped when Snape used his wand to put out the fire and turned to stare icily at her.

"50 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger," He drawled, running his fingers through his singed hair.

Malfoy smirked at this.

"As I was saying, Granger and Draco will be partners--" Snape continued; Malfoy's smirk faded instantly as he glared at Hermione, then sank back in his seat. His arms too, were folded over his chest.

-ooooooo-

"I can't believe this, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as the trio left the dungeon. "I really can't believe this. To work on your potion with Malfoy, you'll have to go into HIS common room to work on it, or HE'LL have to come into OURS. This is NOT fair. I don't get it."

Snape had explained that when they work on their Sleeping Potion, they had to work on it outside of class. . . which meant that they would have to either work on it in one of the Common Rooms, since Madame Pince forbade any type of potion in the library.

"I know," Hermione replied, walking alongside Harry, who was frowning. He had been paired with Pansy Parkinson. "But, we'll just have to make the best of it we can."

-ooooooo- During Dinner

Draco Malfoy sat there, glaring above his food at Hermione. No _way _was he going to go into _her _Common Room to work on a stupid potion, let alone let _her _come into _his_. He was pissed at Snape. Actually, the whole lot of Slytherin was. They had all been assigned to someone from a different House. Pansy was making the worst of it. "I can't believe I'm assigned to Potter! I mean, _really_, he is as stupid as an oaf--"

'_And you aren't?' _Malfoy thought.

"--_Plus,_ he's a _Gryffindor! _Do you know what this will do to my reputation??" She whined.

'_Absolutely nothing, Pansy. Now shut up!'_ he thought, still not tearing his glare away from Hermione.

"Shut up, Pansy. At least you haven't been assigned to a fucking Mudblood!" Malfoy spat.

"Oh, Draco, I know. It's_ sooo_ terrible. But I promise I'll make it all better after we eat," she cooed. Pansy slid her hand up and down Malfoy's thigh.

"Get your fucking paws off of me, Pansy. I told you, it's _over!_" Malfoy got up and stormed out of Great Hall, leaving Pansy staring after him, heartbroken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know i know... not much but i can't really concentrate right now, and i PROMISE there will be more in chapter 2! Sry again for the long wait!

---Dracoluver-13-----


End file.
